


Migraine

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [49]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Migraine

The lights were subdued in the office Napoleon shared with his partner. The Russian in question was laid on the office’s small sofa, wearing fully dark sunglasses. There was an ice pack resting on his forehead and he was rubbing his temples.

“Migraine?” Solo asked.

“Hmm mm.”

“Do you want me to take the secretaries’ security refresher?”

“Hmm.”

As soon as Napoleon left, Illya sat up and smiled. He didn’t have anything against the secretaries, apart from the way they giggled around him, he simply had other plans. The door opened, and Roberta from accounts entered.

“Ready for lunch, Illya?”


End file.
